


Everyone Gets Their Own Blanket

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's a little surprised to run into not one but two people from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Gets Their Own Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/gifts).



 Darcy looked up from tablet, eyes staring unfocused at the smooth gray tabletop in front of her. Because she was pretty sure she knew that voice. The Scottish accent of course, but more than that it was the actual timbre of his voice. The summer after she'd finished high school, she'd gone to a house party of a friend of hers, and a friend of theirs had a friend named Leo who was in America for school or something. She'd ended up straddling his lap on the edge of the bathtub, and apparently she was the first American girl he'd been with. She hadn't seen him since, of course, but now she was pretty sure he was in the same coffee shop as she was.

And the answering voice, she was _positive_ she knew that voice. Skye, someone she'd known from Rising Tide. They'd had a bit of an online thing that had extended to Skype calls, but they'd never actually met face to face.

What were the chances of that, though? Like, she was positive it was Skye, so maybe probably not Leo, then?

Her eyes lifted up in the direction of the voices. They were moving, coming around the corner from ordering or whatever, and Darcy leaned over a little in her seat until she could see...

Nope. That was definitely both Skye _and_ Leo. They were walking close together, Skye reached up and brushed her hand over Leo's arm. Neither appeared to be looking at _her_ , they seemed pretty wrapped up in each other.

So... That begged the question. Should she get up and say something? Who was to say they'd even remember her, either one of them. But she was still staring, and someone was going to notice soon, and then she'd look like a creeper. So she should either look away or get up and say something. You know, now.

Except she didn't. And Leo happened to look down. His eyebrows went up in surprise as he took in who she was. “Darcy?”

“Hey, Leo.” She gave him a bright smile. Well, at least he remembered her.

“Darcy?” Skye echoed from his other side as soon as she'd spoken. And then she looked over at Leo. “Wait, you know Darcy?”

Soon they were all seated at her table. Skye- actually Daisy now- was explaining a little bit about the craziness that was her life since the last time they'd talked. She'd found her dad, found out her real name and date of birth and stuff, and then lost him again. There were a lot of noticeable gaps, some ducking and changing the subject that suggested that they might be involved with some sort of secret organization like SHIELD or something, but Darcy didn't ask and they didn't volunteer the information.

“So what are you doing in New York?” Darcy asked, her eyes moving back and forth between them.

There was another shared significant look between them that seemed to be along the lines of, 'How much can we tell her?' “Work,” Leo said, his eyes coming back across the table towards her. Apparently not much was the answer to that question. Whatever, Darcy knew all about secret double lives. “What are you doing here?”

“Work.” Darcy took a swallow of her coffee and set the cup down on top of the table. She grinned, her eyes flicking between both of them. “No, this is home. I do PR for a company here in the city.”

“PR?” Daisy arched an eyebrow. “You're not doing the computer thing anymore?”

Darcy shrugged. “A little bit, but my closest friend tangentially works for the company I work for, and I've gotten attached to her over the years.” She smiled a little bit as she thought about Jane. Jane was currently out of the country for a lecture in Sweden. Erik had gone with her this time, of course, saying he'd do all the translating necessary. “Plus the pay is better and I like doing things like eating, having a place to live. Not all of us can live in a van down by the river.”

Daisy grinned at that. “Oh, come on. It was perfect. Plus, no one actually ever believed me when I said that was where I lived.”

Darcy's phone chimed from the depths of her gigantic purse. She checked the time on her tablet and made a face. “Lunchtime is officially over.” She lifted her coffee cup to her lips and drained it, pushing the chair back and getting to her feet. That kinda sucked, they were just kinda getting started hanging out, and she was reminded how much fun she'd always had talking to Daisy. “Hey, if you guys are around tonight you should come over. I have wine and I just made brownies yesterday.” She looked back and forth between them. It was an impulsive offer, but hanging out with people who had no connection with work for a while sounded like a really good idea.

They exchanged a glance. “I dunno,” Leo said. “We might be. Where do you live?”

Darcy grinned, shaking her head as she dumped her tablet into her purse and picked the whole thing up. “Yeah, like Daisy can't find me.” She pushed the chair back in and picked up her coffee cup, depositing it back on the counter as she made her way outside into the bright sunshine.

* * *

 

When Darcy pulled up outside her house that night, there was already a dark SUV parked along the curb. While she was pretty sure she knew who it was, there was a chance that it might _not_ be Leo and Daisy, and she fished her phone out of her purse, ready to press the emergency panic button if she had to.

Holding tightly to both the phone and her keys, Darcy opened the car door and stepped outside, her attention trained on the SUV. Its doors opened, and she relaxed a little when she saw Leo getting out of the passenger side. She waved to him, making sure he'd seen her see him, then turned towards the house to go and unlock the front door.

It was it's usual tidy chaos. Not that she really cared too much, Daisy had once shown her the inside of her van. She didn't have the van anymore, but habits are hard to break and if Leo was okay with whatever state she kept her current abode in, he'd probably be cool with the house. Still, she made sure that none of her shoes were in the way to be tripped over as she walked through to set her purse down on the living room coffee table.

She'd left the front door open, and it wasn't long before Leo and Daisy came into the house as well. “This is nice,” Daisy said, nodding as she looked around.

“Thanks.” Darcy gave them a quick tour of the house. It was a small place, living room, kitchen, bathroom, her bedroom and the room she'd turned into an “office.” It didn't take very long, and then they were settled back in the living room with a bottle of red wine and what was left of yesterday's brownies. Darcy had to bake them at home and take them in all wrapped up as individual servings for everyone or else they would just disappear.

“So how do you two know each other?” Daisy asked, her glass of wine balanced on her knee as she looked back and forth between Darcy and Leo. She was sitting on the couch beside Leo, not _quite_ snuggled into his side, like they were trying to pretend they _weren't_ on a first name basis with each other's tonsils. It was pretty obvious. They kept touching each other without seeming to be aware that they were doing so.

They looked really good together. Darcy hadn't seen Leo in years, he wasn't really any taller now but he'd filled out a little bit, and his curly hair still looked fantastically soft. Darcy focused on him for a second. “We banged at a house party years ago.” Leo to choked a little on the mouthful of wine he'd just swallowed. “Spent the rest of the night talking.” She looked over at Leo. “You were just as hush-hush about what you did then as you are now.”

Daisy arched an eyebrow. “That's a little backwards, isn't it?” She didn't seem upset, just a little amused.

He wiped his hand on the sleeve of his button-down shirt. He cleared his throat a couple times. “What do you mean, hush-hush?” His voice was still a bit croaky. “It's not like you asked me anything.”

“Uh...” Darcy raised her eyebrows and looked up at him from where she was sitting on her fluffy gray carpet. It was the only other place that would let her be close enough to the coffee table to have her wineglass and her brownie on it. “Shows what you remember. I distinctly remember you telling me that you were homesick, and going on and on about this girl that I was pretty sure you had a mad crush on that you had some sort of academic rivalry with.”

Leo's expression sort of tensed up, and Daisy's hand drifted over and brushed against his thigh. Apparently that was _still_ significant. Darcy sighed. “You realize I don't care that you guys are intimately involved or whatever, right? Like, I literally couldn't care less.”

Daisy looked down at her hand and snatched it back, moving to clutch her wineglass. “What do you mean? I mean, what makes you think we're involved?”

“Uh, 'cause you can't keep your hands off each other? The lingering looks... Trust me.” She lifted her glass to her mouth and took a long drink. “Everyone I work with bangs each other, but they all don't want each other to know because they're afraid of hurt feelings. But I promise you, they're all getting down.”

Daisy and Leo exchanged a long look. “No one else knows, though, right? I mean, they can't.” Leo sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of it than anything else.

“No! No one's said anything. Well...” Daisy seemed to think for a moment. “May probably knows.”

“Yeah.” Leo's eyes were a little wide as he nodded. “Yeah, probably. May knows everything. I haven't been given the shovel talk yet, though.”

“Are you kidding? Mack would probably be giving it to me.” Daisy nodded, and they shared a smile. It was almost too cute to stand.

“Probably.” Leo's smile widened into a grin. “I do have to say, you're a much more supportive real girlfriend than you were a pretend girlfriend.”

“How many pretend girlfriends have you had? You told me I was your first!” Daisy gave Leo a playful shove.

“Ooh.” Darcy's eyes widened as she stared up at the pair of them. “I like pretend girlfriend stories.”

Daisy turned back towards her, shaking her head with a grimace. “Not this one. I ended up getting shot in the stomach, which, believe me. _Way_ less fun than it sounds.” It was Leo's turn to put his hand on her knee.

“I bet.” Darcy nodded, pressing her lips together as her eyes widened. “I've never been shot, it's not really on my list of things to do.” Everyone she knew who had been shot said that it was something to avoid. She was prepared to take everyone's word for it.

Daisy looked at her for a second, then patted the cushion on her other side. “Come sit up here, you look lonely all the way down there by yourself.”

Darcy shifted forward along the carpet until she could crawl up on the couch beside Daisy. Her wine glass was mostly empty and the brownie was gone, this seemed like a pretty good place to be.

Both Leo and Daisy seemed to relax a little after that. They no longer worried so much about trying to keep their whatever they had a secret, and there was more obvious casual touching, more flirting. And somehow it seemed to extend to Darcy. At one point she looked down and realized that Daisy's hand was resting against _her_ thigh.

She got up to go to the bathroom and when she came back and sat back down, Daisy was looking at her in a very mischievous way. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on, the other woman leaned forward and kissed her. It was just a short kiss, her lips warm and soft, and then Daisy pulled back, eyebrow raised in question.

Darcy looked between Daisy and Leo. “Uh, is this... Okay?” Because she was okay with it, but she definitely didn't want to cause any problems between them.

“I'm definitely alright with it,” Leo said with a nod.

Darcy turned her attention back to Daisy, who was smiling. Daisy leaned forward and kissed her again, this time with tongue. That kiss was followed by another, and then Darcy was licking the taste of red wine from Leo's mouth.

There were hands everywhere, the sweet caress of lips. Daisy found the spot on her neck that made Darcy gasp, Darcy learned that Leo's ears had the same effect on him. Clothes came off, carelessly tossed around the room to be forgotten.

Darcy ended up on her back on the couch with Daisy's head between her legs, her fingers buried in the other woman's dark hair. Leo was behind Daisy; every time he thrust into her her tongue skittered against Darcy's clit.

When Daisy's finger slid up into her pussy, Darcy couldn't help but tugging gently on her hair, her hips rocking up into the other woman. They moved together, the room filling with sighs and moans as they brought each other ecstasy.

After, Darcy was sprawled back against the arm of the couch with Daisy snuggled up against her hip and Leo cuddled against Daisy's side. She wouldn't be able to stay like that forever, the weight of two additional people against her lower half, but it was okay for now. “So...” She licked her very dry lips and tried again. “I don't think either of you should go anywhere. Driving under the influence and all that.” No one was _drunk_ , but there was a good chance they'd blow over if they were stopped somewhere.

“I'm a bedhog,” Daisy said, her voice slightly muffled in the curve of Darcy's hip.

Darcy grinned, her forearm across her still-closed eyes. “Who said anything about a bed? There's a perfectly good couch right here.”

Leo reached over, his very dexterous fingers tickling the underside of Darcy's knee. She bit her lip to keep from giggling, trying to keep as still as possible, but eventually she _had_ to laugh, pulling her knee away. “Fine. You can come to bed. But I'm not being in the middle, and if either of you touches my blanket I'm shoving you off.” She'd do it, too.


End file.
